Truth or Dare Revamped and Reworked
by Ble Fotia
Summary: Over six years later, I've returned to rework my first fanfiction. Truth or Dare, the story of a slightly crazy author abducting a few heroes and locking them in a room together to play the ideal teenage party game.
1. The Prologue

**Prologue**

_Ble Fotia: Welcome, readers, to the revamped version of Truth or Dare, by the one and only, Ble Fotia! _

**Percy Jackson: Sup guys.**

Eragon Shadeslayer: Greetings Readers.

_Ble Fotia: Just a little authors's note before we get into the action here folks. In this story, the only thing I own is the ridiculous things the characters end up doing. So no, I don't own either of this magnificent stories. Now let's set the stage…_

**General POV**

On a door, on a cabin, in a very special summer camp, was a note. This door was the door of Cabin Three, and that very special summer camp was none other than Camp Half-Blood. The note(_Written by yours truly) _read-

"To Whomever-so-shall-find-this,

Please excuse the campers Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque for the next two weeks. Rest assured that your favorite demigods will be returned to you free of physical harm. Please contact Michael Kahale at Camp Jupiter, so as to inform him that his preators will be gone for the following two weeks.

Thanks a million,

Ble Fotia"

At precisely 8:29 am on Monday morning, Katie Gardner camp running up to Cabin Three in an attempt to find Percy Jackson. Her hopes were dashed the second she caught sight of the note on the door. Quickly ripping it from the door, she scanned through it hurriedly. Upon completion, she began sprinting for the Big House. The second she got there, she burst through the door, calling out. "Chiron! Bad News!" The centaur rolled through the doorway in his enchanted wheelchair, taking the proffered letter. He scanned it through quickly before he began to exit the Big House. He pulled out the garden hose, aiming in the air. A golden drachma flipped through the air, into the misty spray, as he clearly stated, "Michael Kahale, Camp Jupiter." The centurion answered almost immediately.

"You would be Chiron, I presume?"

"Mr. Kahale. May I assume you received a similar letter to mine?"

"You would be assuming correctly. Then we both know someone managed to abduct our leaders without any type of alarm or protection being set off?"

"There's only one kind of person that could do this."

"And who would that be, Mr. Chiron?"

"Someone powerful beyond our beliefs, Mr. Kahale. I hope to the gods, that who ever they are, we never get on their bad side."

"I wonder if anyone else will be abducted?"

* * *

_Ble Fotia: Little did they know, there had already been a number of other abductions. However, we should forgive them for not knowing, because they all happened in a realm they don't even have a clue exists._

* * *

**Shur'tugal Island**

**General POV**

Blodhgarm climbed the stairs to the tower room of the lead rider, Eragon Bromsson. Even by the standards of the other impressive buildings on the island that now hosted the fledgling headquarters of the slowly returning Rider Order, this tower was massive and magnificent. Unfortunately for Blodhgarm, who was not a dragon rider and thus could not simply fly up, that meant an impressive amount of steps had to be climbed to simply reach the Lead Rider's rooms. Embarrassingly for the elf, this had left him quite out of breath by the top of the tower. As he doubled over to catch his breath at the top of the stairs, he noticed something unusual about the door leading to the reception area built into the Lead Rider's suite. Straightening back up, he frowned as he read through the note affixed to it. It read-

"Dear (hopefully) Blodhgarm,

Sorry for the lack of notice, but I'll be borrowing your Lead Rider for two weeks. I may have also borrowed the Elvish Queen, so you might want to use the scrying mirror in the reception area to give them a call, just in case they missed my little letter. Anyway, regards,

Ble Fotia.

P.s. If the door is locked, your one-time password is 'Paradise'"

Blodhgarm checked the door, and found it locked. He quickly gave the password, and slipped into the reception area. Going over to the large scrying mirror against one wall, he cast a spell to allow him to connect to a similar mirror in the elvish throne room. He was greeted by the sight of an argument raging, with many of the lords and ladies of Queen Arya's court attempting to yell over one another in their frenzy. Eventually they noticed Blodhgarm's many attempts to get their attention, and they flocked to the scrying mirror to exchange information. Many were puzzled at who had the kind of power to simply breach the protections surrounding the two locations, and abduct two of the most powerful riders in the world. And, by some twist of fate perhaps, a minor lord spoke up. "I wonder if anyone else has been abducted?" he asked, mimicking the words just spoken multiverses away.

_Ble Fotia: Well folks, I'll bet you weren't expecting this. Over six years ago I began publishing the original version of this story, and I felt it was time to finally rework it, and finish it. So folks, I hope you enjoy the new prologue, and I'll keep posting as my schedule allows. Until next time, Ble Fotia._


	2. Chapter 1

_Ble Fotia: Greetings yet again readers! If you can tell, I'm slowly regaining my muse after two-ish years, and I'm making an attempt to return to this site, and so, the revamping continues. And it continues now! With this chapter! Onward! *Strikes dramatic pose*_

**Eragon: You've forgotten the disclaimer.**

_Ble Fotia: Mind taking care of it, just this once?_

**Eragon: *Sighs* The Percy Jackson series and the Inheritance Cycle do not belong to Ble Fotia.**

_Ble Fotia: Now, onward!_

_**Percy's POV**_

Groaning slightly, I woke up on a stone floor, a large warmth resting along my side. My first thoughts were, in order, 1. "Oh shit, not again." and 2. "Why am I so warm?" The first thought was born of multiple instances of waking up in weird places, i.e. the Aphrodite Cabin, the ceiling of my dad's palace, an overpass in California, or even-. The thought cut off rather abruptly as I heard giggling. A look down solved the second thought, as Annabeth was curled into my side, clutching her 'secret' teddy bear. Glancing around, I saw . . . _Jason and Leo?_ _Reyna, Frank, Hazel, and Piper?_ Well, by now I was fairly confused, as waking up with Annabeth next to me was not a totally unfamiliar surprise, but the other six were a bit of a shock. All six were staring at Annabeth, and, more specifically, the raggedy teddy bear she was clutching. I gently attempted to shake her awake. She flipped upwards, brandishing the teddy bear as though it was her knife. It took her a moment to process all of the bizarre details - being in a weird stone room, seven other people that should not be somewhere she was sleeping, and the fact that she was pointing her teddy bear at Frank's throat - before she hurriedly stuffed the bear behind her back and hid behind me.

The grating sound of a section of the wall lowering into the ground distracted everyone from Annabeth's embarrassment, and we all slowly amble out of the stone room. The large room beyond was well furnished, with a semi circle of comfortable armchairs. A paper floated down, landing on my head. Annabeth pulled it down, scanning it quickly.

"It says we should be taking a seat on this side of the room." We all take seats, or attempt to, as Reyna goes to sit, then notices that would place her directly next to Leo. She glances around, but sees no empty chairs on our side of the room, so she sighs, then plops down in the chair next to Leo. As I go to try and make conversation, a low rumbling sound fills the room as the doorway to our chamber closes. I go to try again, only for the sound to begin _again_. This time, the wall behind the empty chairs across from us begins to lower, and four figures begin to emerge.

* * *

**Eragon POV**

For the first time in quite a while, when I slipped out of my waking dreams, I was not in the incredibly fluffy bed in my room. Laying there, eyes still closed, it was oddly quiet. My eyes flew open when I realized the silence was the absence of Saphira, and I pushed my mind rapidly outward, searching desperately. I calm slightly as I feel, ever so faintly, the link connecting the two of us. Taking stock, I realize there are three other, familiar, minds nearby. Murtagh - which made sense, as he was on his yearly visit to Shur'tugal Island -, Nasuada, and Arya, neither of which made sense, as they were both a continent away, and busy ruling their respective kingdoms. Slowing down, I noticed the room. The craftsmanship was impeccable, flawless workmanship. I expanded my mind again, then jerked back in pain, as I had hit a spell of some kind that blocked all of the power I was able to summon. Sitting up, I slap the ground, which wakes Arya, who flinches up quickly. We share a look, our first in person in almost a year, before I looked away, and stood. As Arya wakes Nasuada, I gently walk over to Murtagh, who I not-so-gently kick in the stomach. Murtagh groans and turns over.

"You, seriously, have to stop waking me up like that." I shrugged at him

"Maybe if you actually woke up when I tried other ways to wake you, we would't have this problem." He scowled at me as he rose, taking notice of the unfamiliar surroundings. We all exchanged looks, before a great grinding sound made most of us wince. A segment of the wall slowly lowered into the ground, exposing a room beyond. I nodded towards it, and led the way into it. We emerged, and there were eight teens seated in comfortable armchairs, before a slip of paper floated down to Arya, who tentatively touched her mind to ours, silently communicating, "It says to take a seat in the empty chairs."

_Ble Fotia: The players are set, for the beginning, at least. Next time, my nefarious plan, set in motion in realms beyond mortal comprehension, begins to effect our wayward heroes. Hopefully, they may survive what comes…_

**Eragon: . . .**

**Percy: What the hell are you talking about.**

_Ble Fotia: I'm being dramatic. That's my job here._

**Arya: You are an odd figure, aren't you?**

_Ble Fotia: Would a normal figure be writing a truth or dare fanfiction about two young adult book series?_

**Reyna: He does have a very good point there.**

_Ble Fotia: Thank you, Reyna. Now, my wonderful readers, until next time! Feel free to leave a review, drop a follow, or a favorite, or follow the link to my page, and see if any of my other works might interest you. Until next time!_


End file.
